disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress is a supporting antagonist from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Background Personality Asajj was very sophisticated and often taunted Anakin Skywalker whenever they encounter. Her voice actress Nika Futterman describes her as "a bad guy with heart". Asajj was shaped by a tragic history, of being taken from her mother, enslaved, saved by her Jedi Master, who died, and shifting the blame of his death onto the Jedi Order itself. Her many tragedies and hardships instilled into her a darkness that not even her master, Ky Narec, could fully heal. She took great pride in her skills, reacting viciously when Luminara insulted her lightsaber skills as being "unrefined, amateurish; sloppy", and she developed an obsession with Obi-Wan Kenobi, partly for his stealing her master's lightsaber (her one keepsake of her master). Asajj also had a lack of rationality, for blaming her master's death on the Jedi, believing them to have abandoned him. She believed her path was to follow the Dark side of the Force and even side with the Sith, only to experience true betrayal from them when Dooku, at the behest of Sidious, ordered her death. Taking to being a bounty hunter wasn't much of an improvement as Asajj didn't like the lack of morals that came with the job. However, upon meeting Quinlan Vos, Ventress began to change, gaining strong feelings for and eventually falling in love with the Jedi. Her love for Vos was strong enough that when Count Dooku tried to kill Quinlan Vos, she willingly sacrificed herself and died for him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Asajj was extremely powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Asajj was still one of the most powerful Force-users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Asajj utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Force choke:' Asajj utilized Force choke to either weaken or kill her opponents. **'Mind trick:' Asajj utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force jump:' Asajj utilized Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Asajj utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Asajj was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Although she was not quite as skilled as Anakin Skywalker, Asajj was still one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form II:' Asajj was extremely skilled in Makashi. **'Form IV:' Asajj was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Jar'Kai:' Asajj was a master of Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Asajj was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Pilot:' Asajj was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Asajj was highly intelligent; her intelligence was surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Palpatine. As a former Sith Commander, Asajj was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Asajj's valued weapon and possession was her green, red, later gold-bladed lightsaber. She had only had five lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Asajj built her green-bladed lightsaber during his apprenticeship under Ky Narec. It would remain in her possession until it was destroyed in her duel against Dooku. *'Second Lightsaber:' Asajj received Ky Narec's green-bladed lightsaber, after her mentor was killed by a Weequay raider. It would remain in her possession until it was destroyed in her duel against Dooku. *'Third Lightsaber:' Asajj received her first paired red-bladed lightsaber from Dooku, it belong to Dooku's former apprentice, the late Komari Vosa. It would remain in her possession until it was taken from her by Barriss Offee. *'Fourth Lightsaber:' Asajj received her second paired red-bladed lightsaber from Dooku, it belong to Dooku's former apprentice, the late Komari Vosa. It would remain in her possession until it was taken from her by Barriss Offee. *'Fifth Lightsaber:' After the events of Barriss Offee's attempt to frame Asajj and Ahsoka Tano, Asajj purchased a new lightsaber off of the black market. Unlike her previous lightsaber, this single lightsaber had a golden blade. It would remain in her possession until his death, but it is unknown what happened to it after Asajj's death. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Asajj was born to the Nightsisters clan, but while she was still an infant, the clan head, Mother Talzin, was forced to give Asajj to a criminal, Hal Sted (taking the poor child from her mother) for the safety of the clan. Asajj lived the early part of her childhood as a slave until Hal Sted was killed by pirates. She too would have died had she not tapped into her latent Force potential, and Force-pushed two pirates away from herself in self-defense. This was observed by a stranded Jedi master, Ky Narec. Narec took in the child, and raised and trained her as his Padawan. Asajj and her master formed a close and loving bond, and she trained hard with his guidance. Together, they fought for the oppressed people of the planet they were on, leading the masses in rebellion against various warlords. Alas, Narec was killed by one of the warlords they'd long fought, again leaving Asajj with no one. The death of her master drove Asajj to embrace the Dark Side, as she blamed the Jedi for abandoning Narec. Taking up her master's lightsaber along with her own, Asajj self-trained in Jar'kai (wielding two lightsabers), and managed to get off-world to seek Count Dooku, whom she had heard was a Sith Lord. Dooku admitted she was more powerful than he had sensed but Asajj went too far by declaring herself a Sith. Dooku refuted this stating that while she wore the trappings of a Sith Lord and fought like one she lacked what truly made one a Sith Lord and showed his own mastery of the Sith Arts to prove his point and took her as his apprentice. Eventually, however, Sidious demanded her death, sensing she was becoming too powerful in the Dark Side and feared that Dooku might be training her as a Sith Apprentice, and would betray him. Ventress survived Dooku's attempt to kill her, and returned to the Nightsisters' clan she'd been born to long ago and was welcomed back. However, several attempts of revenge on Dooku, the first of which included using the Nightbrother, Savage Opress, led to the slaughter of the clan and Ventress was forced to flee and eventually became a bounty hunter. Asajj would soon take up on a bounty for her former servant, Savage Opress, and tracked him down, only to find he had a brother, Darth Maul, and they had captured Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leading the brothers away, she helped Obi-Wan to his feet, stating she supposed she was there to rescue him. When the brothers returned, Asajj lent Obi-Wan one of her lightsabers, as Maul had taken Obi-Wan's, but stated she wanted it back. Obi-Wan said it was fine, "Red's not (his) color". The two former enemies then crossed blades with the brothers, during which Asajj was disarmed and forced to fight Savage with hand to hand while dodging his saberstaff. Thankfully, Obi-Wan recovered his lightsaber and threw Asajj back the one she'd lent him. Realizing they were outmatched, Ventress and Kenobi made their way to the cockpit and jettisoned from the craft. Presumably, Ventress and Obi-Wan went their separate ways and Asajj continued to be a bounty hunter. She would later take up another, this one for Ahsoka Tano. She tracked her in the deeper levels of Coruscant, and captured her. However the two came to a mutual understanding and agreement due to suffering true betrayal; Ahsoka would plead Asajj's case and wipe her record clean if Asajj would help her find a way to clear her name. Asajj waited while Ahsoka contacted her friend, Barriss Offee, who gave them a lead at an old warehouse where Ventress led her and they went their separate ways. However, Ventress was later ambushed by an unseen assailant, who stole her lightsabers. Anakin would later track down and attack Ventress, demanding why she betrayed Ahsoka, but Ventress managed to reveal she did not and that she was actually helping Ahsoka because of their similarities; Ventress's master betrayed her and the entire Jedi Order betrayed Ahsoka, both for the sake of self-interest. She revealed that someone else had attacked Ahsoka, and told Anakin they were directed to the warehouse by Barriss. Anakin let Asajj go and she was last seen walking the streets of Curscant. It was soon revealed that Barriss was the one who framed both Ahsoka and Ventress. Later during the end of the Clone Wars, Asajj Ventress teamed up with Quinlan Vos on a mission to assassinate Count Dooku. When Vos began to fall under the sway of the Dark Side, Ventress served as his voice of reason and urged him to turn away from the pull of evil, and eventually fell in love with the Jedi. When Dooku tried to kill Quinlan, Ventress willingly sacrificed herself for him. Ventress' act of selflessness finally allowed Vos to renounce the Dark Side, and with aid from Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quinlan laid Ventress to rest on Dathomir. As she was laid to rest in the waters of a dark pool, the water turned green; the spirits of Ventress' clan had welcomed home their lost sister. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Asajj Ventress appears as a meetable character during ''Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Darth Maul Despite the fact both are part of the same Night Clan, lead by Mother Talzin, Maul and Ventress are mortal enemies. Trivia * Asajj Ventress was originally supposed to be a villain in Attack of the Clones, but didn't get added and was put in The Clone Wars. Gallery Anakin vs asajj.jpg Anakin vs Asajj Yavin4.jpg Anakin maimed.jpg Ventress,kenobi,andskywalker.png SecuraUnduliVsVentress-TCWRH.png Asajjventresswalkaround.jpg 75087_alt7.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Villains Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Bounty hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Knights Category:Dark Jedi